


Push Back the Curtains

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Runaways [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Monsters turn children into warriors. But a warrior’s mercy is what leads them to the title of Hero. Niki wished that these boys would be able to retain their humanity.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Runaways [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Push Back the Curtains

Eret could tell from the bags under the boys’ eyes that they hadn’t slept well that night.

The second year anniversary of the boys leaving L’Manberg was coming up soon, if his memory served him well. 

They seemed more jumpy and their banter fell just short of playful.

Something beyond the anniversary had to be bothering them, they weren’t this somber anytime they ever considered their past friendships and home.

Finally he asked, “Are you two alright? You seem really snappy today.”

Tommy froze, hand buried in the dirt as he tried to pull up a carrot, and Tubbo focused more intently on the cat in his arms.

“We’re perfectly normal, Big E. Don’t worry about it.” Tommy gave him a strained smile.

Eret didn’t buy it for a moment, Tommy was a terrible liar, but they didn’t push it either. He’d learned the hard way that pushing didn’t get answers from the boys.

Tubbo looked at Tommy, trying to silently communicate something, but Tommy wouldn’t look at him. Was that worry?

It didn’t sit right with Eret but they couldn’t force the boys to tell him. He’d have to wait for them to come to him.

“So what are your boys’ plans for today?” Eret sat down in the dirt beside Tommy, letting out a small laugh as Tommy angrily spat out dust. Farmland wasn’t supposed to be dusty, probably one of the water canals was plugged or had been ruined. He’d have to check on that. 

With a strained smile, Tubbo rocked back on his heels. “Oh, you know, the usual. Been working on the library. I need to work on the book Tommy found at that ruined portal last month. The burned pages are not damaged too badly, but the damage makes it difficult to read.”

Eret had remembered the boy’s return from that particular trip. The two were excited, nearly stumbling over each other as they held a shimmering enchanted book out. “You said you were transcribing it so that it would be easier to reread, right?”

Nodding, Tubbo’s eyes flicked to the building the boys slept in. “I think I’ll get on that right now actually!” And the boy hurried away, not looking back.

Eret frowned. Something was definitely wrong this morning. Normally Tommy was the one to lie while Tubbo fessed up. Tubbo didn’t normally join in when Tommy tried to lie his way out of the messes he made. So the boys had  _ both _ done something that they were trying to hide from him.

It wouldn’t be the first time that the boys tried to surprise him, but this felt different. There weren’t poorly hidden grins and loud laughter. The boys seemed on edge and worried, like the first months Eret had arrived at the gates of their home.

==

Eret stared in horror. 

Niki lay on Tommy’s bed, irritated wounds clearly poking through the bandages just due to sheer number. The boys knew how to properly treat wounds. But even this was too much for the boys to know how to deal with. 

It was clear to see that most of the wounds would end up scaring with the angry red coloration and sickly appearance. 

“Wh-When did you find her?”

Tubbo bit his lip. “Last night. You were on the opposite side of the house when a limp horse with Niki just barely holding on collapsed just outside.”

How long were Niki’s injuries untreated? It took 3 days of nether travel to get from the main SMP lands to their home. If Niki had ridden in the  _ overworld _ that time could have been doubled easily. It was impossible to know how quickly and frequently she had stopped to rest or if she had treated any of her wounds while she was on the road. 

Eret hurried over to her side and felt her forehead, checking for a fever and clammy skin. To his displeasure he found both. One of her wounds must have gotten infected, his worry was that most of them were infected due to a frantic pace through forests but it would be impossible to tell until he looked at the wounds.

Trying to push down the feeling of frustration at the boys for not telling them, Eret sent both of them on tasks to fetch items for him. “Tommy, please go get me some water. Tubbo, get me some of the potions that we made last week, we might need them.” The boys scrambled to listen, both out of the desire to help Niki and out of worry. Eret wasn’t sure if they had heard the frustration in his voice, but that was the least of his worries right now.

He needed to make sure that Niki didn’t die. They could talk later.

-

The strange thing about waking up after a high stakes chase, is that your adrenaline spikes through the roof but your body is too sore and weary to do much besides protest. 

Looking around, Niki didn’t recognize where she was. It didn’t look like the interior of any building that she had been in within the borders of L’Manberg  _ or _ the Dream SMP. Of course, she couldn’t have been in either place simply because of how well done her bandages were. Right? She was wanted by both sides, they wouldn’t just  _ patch _ her up. Unless they were trying to lure her into a false sense of security, which she wouldn’t put past either of the leaders of the nations.

The thought of that made her chest ache, even if she had seen the man Wilbur had become. She missed the memories of the old Wilbur. The one who sang funny songs and lived to hear his friend’s laughter. 

A scent caught Niki’s attention. Strawberries. Hope filled her chest. Her hope was confirmed when a familiar monarch opened the door, arms full of bandages and potions. Eret. 

When Eret saw that she was awake, they rushed to her side hand grabbed her hand. “Niki.” They breathed, tears in their eyes. “We weren’t sure you were going to make it.”

_ We? _

Before she could voice her question, two boys burst into the room. 

The shorter of the two was waving a small container in their hands. “Eret! I found the extra creme! Tommy was hiding it in a chest back by the carrots!”

The other boy squawked in offence. “I wasn’t  _ hiding _ it, Tubbo! I just hadn’t thought it was back there! Nothing except for  _ carrots _ is supposed to go into that chest!  _ You _ must have hidden it!”

Niki felt her heart seize in her chest. “T-Tubbo? Tommy?”

Both of the boys looked at her, seeming to notice that she was awake. Looking at them, it was easy to see the years of change on their faces. Tubbo seemed a little scruffier and a bit tanned. Tommy looked less like a lanky twig and more like a grown man with his built up shoulders and muscles, which she supposed he was. 

The two of them hurried to her side, both hovering worriedly. “Why-” Tommy began before he cut himself off, eyes suspiciously wet. Tubbo grabbed his hand and gave her a watery smile. “How’d you get so beat up, Niki? You look like you’ve been on the losing side of a bear fight.”

The bitter chuckle caught in her throat and made her cough vigorously, the movement sending waves of a dull aching pain through her chest. Eret handed her a cup of water which she graciously accepted. “If you’d call Wilbur a bear, then you’d not be too far off the mark.” Watching the winces and the flash of panic in the boys eyes made her instantly backtrack. “That is, Dream and Wilbur had a... _ disagreement _ and I got...I got a little  _ caught up _ in the middle.”

Eret drew her attention, their brows furrowed into a deep frown. “What were they disagreeing about? I thought they were working together.”

Niki winced. They didn’t know about Wilbur’s descent did they? It was almost impossible to think of a world where the insane ramblings of the old President merged with the frantic shouting of the masked leader. “Wilbur and Dream have been…” She hesitated, not quite sure the correct word to use. “They’ve been  _ arguing _ about the best way to track down-” Niki froze, looking at the boys. “T-Tracking down people they believe would be assets to their effort.”

Tubbo frowned, shifting closer to Tommy. “What do you mean “their effort”? What  _ greater _ goal are they working towards?”

“They can’t have people believing that it’s possible to resist them.” Niki felt the feeling of bitter anger fill her chest again. “Can’t let anyone believe that the two of them are anything less than  _ gods _ .” She spat out the last word, the feeling of bile burning the back of her throat. 

Tommy was trembling, she realized with a start. “Wh-What  _ happened _ to you, Niki?” He asked, voice so heartbreakingly soft. Tommy was scared wasn’t he.

“Got in the middle of a... _ loud conversation _ between Dream and Wilbur.” She gave him a bitter smile. “Because of the  _ spectacular _ fall out I had to leave rather, uh,  _ suddenly _ .” The bitter sting of betrayal wasn’t something Niki was unfamiliar with, but for whatever reason, this had hit her particularly hard. “Wilbur didn’t want me to leave.”

The explanation didn’t seem to calm Tommy down at all. “He  _ chased _ you. He tried to  _ hunt you _ .” His fist clenched and unclenched. “I  _ hate _ him.” 

  
Tubbo flinched. Eret’s eyes remained cloudy. Niki leaned forward and held Tommy’s fist, tears in her eyes. “I’ll be okay, Tommy.”

Something furious blazed in his eyes. “You’re not the one who should be worried, Niki.”

Monsters turn children into warriors. But a warrior’s mercy is what leads them to the title of Hero. Niki wished that these boys would be able to retain their humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Yep Yep! :) I have an outline for this fic, and it had 3 parts after this - however - Not sure if it will only be 3 more. Guess it depends on how the part one goes, lol.
> 
> Who is in Control? - Sapnap POV  
> Listen to the Morning Birds Die - Fundy POV  
> Shattered Windows and Broken Doors - :)
> 
> Currently Phil and Technoblade are not part of the SMP, they just aren't present, do you guys want to see them in here? Are there any additional characters you want to see? Let me know in the comments down below.
> 
> Stay safe, hydrate, and have a wonderful day! <3
> 
> ~Misty


End file.
